


Алабама – милый дом

by madchester, WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021 (JackWin)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Case Fic, First Time, Getting Together, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madchester/pseuds/madchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWin/pseuds/WTF%20Winchesters%20and%20Angels%202021
Summary: Дин ненавидит Алабаму, и очередная охота там просто выводит его из себя.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Winchesters and Angels 2021





	Алабама – милый дом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512124) by [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon). 



> Таймлайн после 10х03.  
> В оригинале название Sweet Home отсылает к песне [Sweet Home Alabama](https://youtu.be/ye5BuYf8q4o)
> 
> Беты: **[Magdalena_sylar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar)** , **[Siimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes)**

Все происходит в Фултондейле.

Там стоит адская жара, форма полицейского штата трет между ног и Сэм как всегда бесит. Дин никогда особо не любил Алабаму.

– Знаешь, у меня все нормально, – Дин говорит это громче, чем собирался. И это печально, потому что они в людном месте – сидят в закусочной «У Мэнди» на шоссе I-65. Дин ест ужасную жареную курицу, и это тоже плохие новости. Он всегда считал, что подобная еда похожа на секс – даже когда все не очень, то это все равно довольно прилично. Но спецпредложение Мэнди для ранних посетителей это совершенно опровергает. 

– Что? – Сэм хмурится поверх запотевшего стакана с холодным чаем.

– Говорю, у меня все нормально.

Дин снова стал человеком чуть больше двух недель назад. Все это время Сэм либо вел себя агрессивно, словно демон никуда не делся, либо смотрел на него так, будто тот вот-вот исчезнет. У Дина от этого все чешется.

– Ладно, – отвечает Сэм с полным ртом салата, потому что Дин, очевидно, вырастил его в дикой природе. – Если ты говоришь, что все в порядке, то…

– Да, я в порядке.

– Окей.

– Окей.

Сэм со вздохом ставит локти на стол – обычный потрескавшийся пластиковый стол со слоем грязного налета, где видны следы масла, вырезанные ножом любительские граффити и сигаретные ожоги. 

– Просто…

– Господи боже, – обрывает его Дин. Он отодвигает тарелку, вилка отлетает в сторону. – Я в порядке.

– О, это очень плохо, – из ниоткуда появляется их официантка. У бедра она держит кофейник, словно готова выстрелить. Дин даже вздрагивает. – Я собиралась спросить, будете ли вы десерт.

* * *

Стоило догадаться, что пекан у них закончился.

Вишневый пирог оказывается еще хуже курицы, что тоже предсказуемо.

* * *

Дин берет трубку не глядя – если это не Сэм звонит сказать, что не может найти Историческое общество Фултондейла, тогда это Сэм звонит сказать, что Детка заглохла на обочине. Снова. Все еще капризничает из-за шестинедельного игнора, пока Дину нездоровилось.

– Да?

– Дин, – хрипло говорит Кас. После этого он молчит двадцать две секунды, что для него типично. Уже около шести лет живет на земле и до сих пор забывает, что телефонные разговоры прекрасны, когда в них участвуют обе стороны.

Дин плюхается на пыльную кровать, пропахшую стиральным порошком.

– Как дела?

– Я звоню узнать, как ты себя чувствуешь, – объясняет Кас. Он забывает еще и о том, что в их отношениях Дин предпочитает быть курицей-наседкой. – Мои поиски беглых ангелов привели меня в Хейстингс, штат Небраска. Это недалеко от вас, так что, если тебе нужно, я…

– Нет, – Дин слегка ощетинивается на это «нужно», словно он очередной ангельский проект Каса. Дин не удивился бы, окажись это правдой. Той ночью Кас исчез из бункера довольно быстро, Дин даже не до конца пришел в себя. – У меня все в порядке. Мы в пути.

– В пути? Вы охотитесь?

Дин снова злится. В голосе Каса смешиваются разочарование и раздражение, и это Дин выдержать не может.

– Да, – отвечает он, дергая нитку на покрывале бежевого цвета, которое когда-то было желтым, таким же, как ковер и кривые маргаритки на цветастых обоях. Он напоминает себе, что могло быть и хуже, – еще один свободный номер оставался в такой дыре, где занавески были черными от грязи. – Тут участок шоссе с привидениями. Нам просто нужно найти ублюдка, посолить и сжечь его кости.

– Я переживаю за тебя, Дин.

– Не стоит. Сэм с этим справляется.

Проходит еще сорок две секунды. На этот раз вместе с дыханием Каса Дин слышит придорожный шум – хлопает дверца машины, сигналит большой грузовик, что-то бормочет женщина, но Дин не может разобрать. Ее голос звучит слишком громко для обычной прохожей. Он знает, что Кас путешествует с другом, но игнорирует этот факт. Если эту охоту он проведет, поедая мороженое из ведерка и смотря мыльные оперы, то Сэм, скорее всего, снова начнет тыкать в него иглы с очищенной кровью.

– Дин, береги себя, – наконец сухо произносит Кас. Дин стискивает зубы из-за внезапного жара в животе.

– И ты, приятель. Ты тоже.

* * *

Через какое-то время в номер возвращается Сэм – с книгой, двумя стаканами кофе и вороньим гнездом на голове. Он останавливается в дверях и кривится, вероятно, потому что Дин в одних боксерах развалился на подушках с обеих кроватей. А еще, кажется, оставил ботинки посреди комнаты.

Плевать. Он отказывается извиняться за боксеры – обтягивающая форма натерла ему внутреннюю сторону правого бедра. 

– Кто звонил?

– Что? – моргает Дин.

Книгой Сэм указывает на мобильник, который все еще лежит на его колене. Последние полчаса Дин провел в надежде, что этот болван Кас перезвонит.

– А, это… Кас.

Сэм ставит все на кухонную стойку и начинает рыться в сумке.

– Что он хотел?

– Ничего. Меня проверял, – говорит Дин и бросает телефон на тумбочку. – Вы двое собрали клуб нянек, пока меня не было?

Сэм вздыхает, поправляя волосы.

– Дин, ты был…

– Демоном, ага. Знаю. Он был во мне, помнишь?

– Дин.

– Слушай, я понимаю, – говорит он, приподнимаясь. Одна из подушек сползает на пол. – Я облажался, и… – он откашливается и проводит рукой по лицу. – Сейчас я в порядке. Вы с Касом мне помогли. Я не собираюсь снова идти на темную сторону.

– Как у него дела?

– Что… А, Кас? Он все еще выслеживает беглых ангелов. Сказал, что сейчас в Хейстингсе, и предложил заехать, но… – Дин пожимает плечами и обводит рукой комнату, – знаешь.

Сэм хмыкает в ответ. Дин не понимает его тон, поэтому просит:

– Ладно, расскажи мне про это жуткое окружное шоссе.

* * *

Дело – полная чушь. Если это вообще дело, в чем Дин уже не слишком уверен. Все, что у них есть, – участок шоссе, где случается слишком много аварий для дороги с не очень оживленным движением и неплохим освещением, и несколько сообщений, что рядом с ним что-то замечали. Присяжные до сих пор не знают, что это такое. Все утро Дин и Сэм общались с людьми и каждый раз слышали разные версии.

– Ну что? – спрашивает Дин, вытягивая ноги. Дерьмовая кровать под ним жалобно скрипит. – Старушки тебе что-то рассказали?

Сэм хмуро смотрит на бумаги от Исторического общества.

– Не особо. Фултондейл основали как шахтерский городок. Когда уголь в шахтах закончился, он держался за счет шоссе между штатами. Уровень преступности примерно средний.

– Это все?

– Одна подозрительная смерть, около восьми лет назад.

– Валяй, – оживляется Дин. – Подозрительные смерти – это всегда хорошо.

Сэм качает головой.

– Сомневаюсь. – Он слишком высокий для шаткого кухонного столика, его ноги неудобно согнуты. – Итак, в свое время горнодобывающей компанией владели два брата. Они поссорились, а потом один из них неожиданно исчез.

– Убит?

– Скорее всего, да. По городским легендам, тело сбросили в шахту. Это на противоположной стороне города.

– Черт, – Дин бросает взгляд на «Норт Джефферсон Ньюс», лежащую у колена. Газета раскрыта на статье о последней аварии на этом участке шоссе: старшеклассница среди бела дня обернула вокруг дерева доисторический пикап своего отца. Свидетельств участия еще одного автомобиля не было, дело признали несчастным случаем – возможно, отвлеклась на мобильник за рулем, но Дин не был уверен, что купится на это. Девчонка потеряла контроль посреди мертвой зоны, а коронер отвечал уклончиво, когда Сэм попросил показать тело. – А что насчет дороги? Пересекается с чем-нибудь? Святая земля, безымянные могилы? Поле битвы Гражданской войны?

– Нет, ничего такого. Земля раньше принадлежала какому-то фермеру. – Сэм откидывается на спинку стула, ударяясь коленом о край стола. Все его вещи ползут влево. – А что с кладбищем?

– А что с ним?

– Пара ребят, с которыми мы говорили, сказали, что там водятся привидения.

Дин фыркает и тянется за кофе.

– Да точно водятся.

Кладбище находится еще в пяти милях вниз по дороге, слишком далеко от проблемного места. Историй про привидения на кладбищах всегда пруд пруди, а сводятся они всегда в итоге к пьяным подросткам, которые тени своей боятся.

– Невидимые руки хватают их за лодыжки? Голоса в деревьях? Такие истории?

– Ага.

– Детский лепет, – говорит Дин и встает с кровати. Он собирает газеты и полицейские отчеты и бросает их на стол рядом с ноутбуком Сэма. – Глянь, есть ли что-то общее у этих несчастных случаев. Фаза луны, день недели, водители ходили в одну и ту же церковь, все, что сможешь вытащить.

Сэм снова кривится.

– А ты куда?

– В морг. Хочу взглянуть на тело.

* * *

Жизнь Дина – это грандиозная шутка, поэтому Кас перезванивает именно в тот момент, когда Дин через окно проникает в морг. Его телефон на вибрации, но этот типичный морг состоит из белой плитки, стали, абсурдно острых углов, примерно семи миллионов горизонтальных поверхностей на выбор, поэтому жужжание эхом разносится по нему так громко, что, кажется, даже зубы стучат.

– Немного занят сейчас.

Кас на мгновение задумывается и спрашивает:

– Дин? Что ты делаешь?

– Взламываю и проникаю.

– Что?

– Забудь, – Дин спрыгивает на пол и закрывает окно, чтобы с улицы оно выглядело нетронутым. – Я тут занят кое-чем.

– О. Прости, – отвечает Кас медленно и грустно. Внезапно Дин хочет надрать себе задницу. – Я не хотел тебя беспокоить.

Дин включает фонарик и направляет луч в сторону морозильных камер.

– Ты не беспокоишь. – Это ложь. Но Кас этого не знает, а Сэма тут нет, так что никто не пострадает. – Что случилось?

– Я просто… Ты сказал, что вы охотитесь, но не сказал где.

– Алабама, – говорит Дин, игнорируя трепет надежды в груди. От Хейстингса до Фултондейла два дня пути для обычного человека, вдвое больше – если едешь на машине с характером, которая отказывается принимать искренние извинения Дина. Но Кас больше не спит: если он выедет сейчас и направится прямо сюда, то приедет завтра к полудню, и… Дин трясет головой, будто ему в ухо попала вода. – Фултондейл, Алабама.

– Ты не любишь Алабаму.

– Это точно, – Дин щурится на бирки: Гарольд Смит, Мартин Сиснерос… О, Холли Джемесон. – И хочу сказать, эта поездка не изменит мое мнение.

Кас мгновение молчит, а потом вздыхает.

– Я не должен отвлекать тебя от работы. Я… Пожалуйста, Дин, будь осторожен.

– Я всегда осторожен, – отвечает он. Это тоже ложь, на которую Кас фыркает в ответ.

* * *

Повреждения на лице Холли Джемесон соответствуют тем, какие можно получить от удара в лобовое стекло.

Однако таким ударом не объяснить зияющую дыру в животе, которая выглядит пожеванной по краям.

* * *

– Ладно, – медленно говорит Сэм, поднося ко рту зубную щетку. – Это лесистая местность, так что… Чупакабра?

– Точно нет, – Дин качает головой. – В теле осталось слишком много крови. Чупакабры не оставили бы столько.

– Как и вампиры, – отмечает Сэм, возвращаясь в ванную.

Со вздохом Дин садится на кровать и начинает расшнуровывать ботинки. 

– Да.

– Оборотень?

– Удар был в живот, Сэмми. Не в грудь.

Трубы гремят и стонут, когда Сэм включает воду. Через несколько секунд он шаркающей походкой выходит из ванной, вытирая лицо полотенцем.

– Ты сказал, у нее грудная клетка раздавлена. Это могло быть просто… – он медленно показывает хватательный жест, от которого Дин, поморщившись, отмахивается.

– Нет. Я проверил.

Сэм секунду мешкает и говорит:

– Ты? Ты на самом деле…

– Если бы ты там был, я бы тебя заставил это сделать.

– Мерзость, – Сэм неряшливо бросает полотенце на пол рядом с ботинками Дина и бредет к рабочему месту за столом. – Итак, точно не оборотень.

– Да, – повторяет Дин, нахмурившись. Рэйфам нужна только мозговая жидкость, гули питаются только мертвечиной – если не считать тех, которые сожрали Адама и его маму. – У нас заканчиваются монстры. Как минимум обычные.

Сэм хмыкает и бормочет:

– Погоди, – и роется среди разбросанных вокруг ноутбука газет. В конце концов он выуживает потрепанный экземпляр «Бирмингем Ньюс», на первой странице которой огромными буквами напечатано: «ПРОПАВШАЯ ПАРА НАЙДЕНА МЕСТНЫМИ ДЕТЬМИ!» – Возьми, – говорит он и трясет газетой перед лицом Дина, пока тот ее не забирает. – Три года назад эта пара выгуливала собаку и пропала ровно в том месте, где Холли разбилась на машине. Дети нашли их тела через неделю.

– Трогательно, Сэмми, почти [Stand By Me](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/498/). Нам какое дело?

– Они были частично съедены. Полиция решила, что их растерзала рысь.

– Рысь? – Дин поднимается с кровати и берет из холодильника пиво. Ему чертовски нужно выпить. – Думаешь, девушку тоже убила рысь?

– Что? Нет. Девушку убил удар о дерево. – Сэм наливает себе пива, наваливается на стойку, опираясь локтями на разрисованную маргаритками столешницу. – Думаю, в этих лесах живет монстр, и, когда у него заканчиваются туристы и собачники, он пугает людей так, что они разбиваются на машине, а потом утаскивает их тела.

– Круто, – говорит Дин. – Это просто пиздец как круто.

* * *

Очевидно, Кас любит ездить быстро, потому что в Фултондейл он добирается еще до завтрака. Дин выясняет это старым добрым способом: выходит из номера и врезается прямо Касу в грудь.

– Дин.

– Кас, я… – Дин хмыкает и молча смотрит на него, заставляя себя хоть что-то произнести. – Что ты тут делаешь?

Кас колеблется, потом говорит:

– Наши поиски Янаэля зашли в тупик, – он не ставит в воздухе кавычки, но это не мешает Дину их слышать. – Мы подумали, что, наверное, сможем помочь вам с охотой.

– О, – произносит Дин чуть удивленно. – Да, это… круто. Мы как раз собирались поесть блинчиков и…

– Привет, Кас! – Сэм подходит и хлопает его по плечу. Выход из их номера находится прямо перед рядом потрепанных торговых автоматов, так что тут слишком мало места для трех взрослых мужчин, даже если бы Сэм был нормального роста. Он толкает Дина локтем, наступает на ногу и прижимает его к боку гудящего за спиной автомата. – Рад тебя видеть.

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Сэм, – отвечает Кас. Его рот оказывается слишком близко к уху Дина. – Вы нашли призрака на шоссе?

– На самом деле мы думаем, что это может быть…

– Кастиэль!

Внезапно Дин вспоминает, что Кас произносил «наши» и «мы». Ощущение, будто ударили ножом в живот. Потом он видит, кто это, и ему становится еще хуже.

– Дин, – осторожно произносит Кас, – уверен, ты помнишь Ханну.

* * *

Автомат со льдом булькает и кашляет, выплескивая воду в слив. Наклонившись вперед, Дин смотрит в сторону парковки, где Сэм и Ханна переглядываются над крышей Континенталя. Сэм открывает было рот, но Ханна хмурится и заставляет его замолчать.

– … И я не прошу тебя понять, – говорит Кас тихо и резко.

– Что ж, это хорошо, потому что я не понимаю. Она заставила тебя бросить свою армию.

– Дин, мне не нужна была эта армия.

– И пыталась упечь тебя в тюрьму.

Кас слегка меняется в лице, что для ангела уже считается за гримасу.

– Это было… недоразумение.

– Она просила тебя прирезать меня! – рявкает Дин, дрожа от ярости, паутиной расползающейся по шее сзади. – Скажешь, это тоже недоразумение?

Кас подходит ближе и жестом просит Дина говорить потише. Как будто это важно: Ханна – ангел, она бы их слышала даже с другого конца страны и погребенная под шестью футами бетона. 

А это… хм. Это идея.

– Дин, – Кас рычит, будто подслушал его ужасные мысли. Вау, он уже давно не демонстрировал этот сердитый голос Ангела Господня. Приятно знать, что у Дина от него все еще каменный стояк. – Ханна делала то, что считала нужным, основываясь на имеющейся у нее информации. Я знаю, каково это. Думаю, что и ты тоже.

– Да, – соглашается Дин, слегка сдуваясь. Он абсолютно точно знает, о чем речь. Должно быть, Касу она действительно нравится, раз он так реагирует. – Слушай, это…

– Кастиэль, – зовет Ханна, стуча каблуками по дорожке. – Сэм Винчестер пообещал мне что-то под названием «блинчики».

* * *

Они занимают угловую кабинку в Biggerson's на 31-ом шоссе.

Это один из самых неловких приемов пищи в жизни Дина, включая даже домашний ужин с оборотничьей семьей Гарта. По шкале от одного до десяти он оказывается где-то между куриной пикатой, которую Кэсси готовила в тот вечер, когда Дин рассказал ей про семейный бизнес, и едой из «Макдональдса», которую отец купил на следующее утро после того, как Сэм уехал в Стэнфорд.

С другой стороны, блинчики чертовски вкусные.

* * *

Поскольку вселенная не дала бы Дину передышку даже за двойной купон, Ханна понимает, что они ищут, как только выходит из машины. Это последнее, что Дин хочет услышать.

– Создание, которое вам нужно, – это ругару, – говорит она. Лес вокруг нее тих и спокоен. – Я чувствую запах его гнилой плоти.

– Фантастика, – Дин проводит рукой по волосам. Он ненавидит чертовых ругару, один из них как-то вырубил его об кофейный столик, а еще они выглядят совершенно нормальными до тех пор, пока через лицо не начнут вылазить личинки. – Эта поездка все лучше и лучше.

– Не слушай его, – говорит Сэм. – Он приехал и думал, что мы просто вскроем могилу.

– Вы слишком странные даже для людей, – хмурится Ханна.

– Спасибо, – ворчит Дин.

Кас окликает его, стоя у дерева примерно в пятидесяти ярдах от них.

– Я что-то нашел.

Это кость человеческой ноги, почти целиком погребенная. На первый взгляд ее закругленный конец похож на камень.

– Мы должны найти его логово, – оглядывается Дин. – Может, тут есть сарай или погреб, оставшиеся от фермы.

– Я так не думаю, – Кас наклоняет голову, на лице у него появляется отрешенное рассеянное выражение, которое означает, что он общается со вселенной или подключается к матрице. – Его вонь сильна, но не сконцентрирована в одной точке.

– Он питается здесь, – кивает Ханна, – а живет в другом месте.

– Точно, – соглашается Сэм, прислоняясь к дереву. – Когда пропали те собачники, полиция прочесала район. Если бы он обитал тут, они бы что-нибудь заметили.

Дин обдумывает это с минуту, собирая все воедино. 

– Так, хорошо. Не здесь. Где может быть этот уродливый сукин сын?

– Уродливый, – повторяет Ханна и с любопытством смотрит на Дина. – Дин прав. Если монстр питается человеческой плотью, то он полностью преобразился и выглядит чудовищно.

– То есть он где-то прячется, – Сэм переминается с ноги на ногу, шурша листьями. – Там, куда никто не ходит.

– Проклятье, – выругивается Дин. – Заброшенные шахты.

* * *

Они еще час бродят по лесу – на всякий случай. Сэм идет впереди и своими огромными руками убирает с дороги кусты, а Дин замыкает шествие и держится на расстоянии, чтобы наблюдать за Ханной и Касом.

Ребенком Дин всегда ковырял свои шрамы, тыкал пальцами в синяки и шарил языком в оставшихся от выпавших молочных зубов лунках. Это необъяснимое влечение, попытка сориентироваться, где дискомфорт перерастает в боль, желание увидеть, сколько еще он может вынести. Когда Кас говорит с Ханной, у Дина сжимается живот; в груди болит, когда Ханна наклоняет голову, чтобы ответить; Дин сглатывает кислый вкус, едва их плечи сталкиваются, когда они наклоняются под ветку.

Кас поддерживает Ханну, пока та карабкается в небольшой подъем, его рука замирает над ее поясницей, и тут Дин, наконец, вынужден отвести взгляд. Он прислоняется к дереву, запрокинув голову, сжав кулаки и пытаясь отдышаться.

– Эй, ты в порядке? – спрашивает Сэм.

– Да, – откашлявшись, отвечает Дин. Кора дерева впивается ему в голову. – Я, эм… Подвернул лодыжку на камне. Сейчас расхожусь.

* * *

На обратном пути Сэм заявляет, что проголодался. Они останавливаются у безымянной бургерной в нескольких кварталах от отеля. В меню там четыре блюда, а столики на улице примыкают к соседнему Старбаксу. Дин пропускает ланч: заказывает себе самый большой и самый черный кофе, какой можно купить, в надежде, что тот уменьшит его головную боль. Дин пьет его у машины, чтобы не видеть, как Ханна и Кас улыбаются друг другу над ведерком с картошкой фри по-каджунски.

В Алабаме все еще адски жарко. Капот Импалы нагрелся, и Дин прижимает к нему ладонь, бормоча очередные извинения. Может, на этот раз она послушает. Она три дня не истерила, но Дин ничего не принимает как должное. Неделю до этой поездки она вела себя как обычно, а потом на два дня застряла в Арканзасе. Дин шесть часов уговаривал ее сдаться, стоя на обочине шоссе I-40.

– Мне правда жаль, – тихо говорит Дин. – Я не серьезно говорил, что ты всего лишь машина.

Детка не отвечает. Дин вздыхает и стучит пальцем по изгибу капота.

– Это не я говорил, окей? Я был…

– Она доставляет тебе неприятности? – спрашивает Кас прямо в левое ухо Дина. Черт, у него сердечный приступ случится еще до сорока, если ангелы так и будут передвигаться беззвучно. Все не так плохо, как когда они могли летать, но все равно тяжело. Дин им всем колокольчики повесит или заставит включать фанфары при появлении, прямо как в Библии.

По части внезапных появлений Кас круглый отличник. Он безмятежно наблюдает, как Дин наклоняется над Импалой и пытается вернуть пульс к нормальным значениям. Широко раскрытые глаза Каса блестят, волосы растрепаны от блуждания по лесу и из-за жалкого подобия ветерка. Дин задумывается, как бы выглядели крылья Каса, если бы были из перьев, а не из света и небесных замыслов. Наверное, целиком черные, как у ворона, но вечно взъерошенные и растрепанные, торчащие во все стороны.

– Она доставляет тебе неприятности? – повторяет Кас.

– Сегодня нет, – качает головой Дин, – но она стала немного раздражительной с тех пор, как я… эм, как я вернулся. Я за ней не ухаживал как надо.

Кас на мгновение замолкает и осторожно кладет ладонь на капот прямо над выступом фары. 

– Возможно, дело не в ней. А в тебе.

– Что?

– Скорее всего, ее беспокоило, что ты… изменился.

Дин ставит кофе на капот и трет лицо обеими руками.

– Кас, не начинай.

– С тобой все в порядке?

– Да, – быстро отвечает Дин. Он не ожидал, что Кас в это поверит, но будет придерживаться этой линии, если она поможет избежать лекции о том, как опасно быть демоном. – Да, в порядке.

– Ты выглядишь усталым.

Дин и правда устал: он побыл человеком всего одну ночь, и к нему снова вернулась старая добрая бессонница. Если и было что-то хорошее в его демонстве, так это что ему никогда не нужно было спать, но он хотел и поэтому все равно постоянно спал. Не то чтобы у него были другие дела. «Черная шпора» не открывалась раньше трех, а Кроули меньше раздражал, когда один из них был в отключке.

– Кас, мы уже говорили. Я вернулся, я в порядке, мне не нужна сиделка.

– У тебя темные круги под глазами, – отмечает Кас, наклоняясь ближе.

– Кас, – начинает Дин, но тот шикает на него, кладет руку ему на шею, большим пальцем поглаживая середину горла. У Дина сразу встает, он невероятно смущается, а потом хватает ртом воздух, цепляясь за рукав Каса, когда знакомая вспышка обжигающего холода пронзает его электрическим разрядом. Головная боль исчезает, проходит странное зудящее ощущение под кожей, которое он испытывал с момента возвращения. Вместе с ним уходит пульсирующая боль в правом колене, которая не имеет ничего общего с демоническими похождениями, а связана только с тем, что ему тридцать пять.

– Меня это беспокоит, – говорит Кас, едва не касаясь губами лба Дина. – Я лишь на мгновение увидел в тебе демона и возненавидел его.

Кас стоит слишком близко, его рука все еще лежит на шее Дина, тыльной стороной другой он задевает его бедро, и у Дина заканчивается воздух. Он переминается с ноги на ногу, неуверенный, приблизиться ему или отойти, но оступается и откидывается на машину. Кас оказывается дальше, чем Дину хотелось бы, но не так далеко, как ему, вероятно, нужно. Подчиняясь какому-то долбаному инстинкту, он тянется к Касу, но именно в этот момент Сэм и Ханна выходят из Старбакса. Кас хмурится и делает шаг назад.

* * *

– У них соседний номер, – Сэм машет рукой в его направлении, входя в дверь.

– Ага, – отвечает Дин напряженно.

Та часть его мозга, которая еще не превратилась в кашу, знает, что был смысл в том, чтобы взять еще один номер. Кас хочет, чтобы Дин отдохнул, потому что исцеление благодатью помогает с текущими проблемами, но может повлечь своего рода джетлаг. До захода солнца остается около пяти часов, так что у них есть время перед походом в шахты. Их комната тесновата для четвертых, и Дин не уверен, что смог бы спать под взглядом Ханны. Его все еще немного выводит из себя, когда Кас так делает, но Кас – это Кас.

В этом есть смысл. Дин не хочет об этом думать.

– Кас все лучше разбирается в человеческих вещах, – продолжает Сэм, стягивая ботинки. – У него даже есть собственная фальшивая кредитка.

Дин на самом деле очень сильно не хочет об этом думать.

– Они взяли одноместный номер, но им вроде не нужно спать.

Что ж, отлично. Теперь Дин думает об этом. Сэм прав, они не спят, но Дин может придумать около пяти сотен других вещей, которыми можно заняться на кровати, и все они вызывают у него легкую тошноту. На его удачу их кровать может стоять прямо за ним, и он сможет слышать, как их изголовье колотится о стену.

Он наливает порцию выпивки в мотельный пластиковый стакан и плюхается на кровать, пока алкоголь все еще жжет ему горло.

* * *

Во сне он видит Каса, и в этом нет ничего необычного.

Во сне Кас трахает его, и это тоже привычно.

На этот раз место новое: они в красивой комнате в Ван-Найсе, Калифорния, – с белыми стенами, позолоченной мебелью и хрустальной посудой, полной чизбургеров и пива. На стене рядом с головой Дина кровь, торопливо размазанная в символ изгнания ангелов. Он слышит удаляющийся звук, с которым Захарию возвращают на Небеса, но вместо того, чтобы сказать Дину уйти, Кас оказывается рядом с ним и целует в уголок губ.

Это не может быть правдой, он не настолько давно хочет Каса. Если не считать того, что это, скорее всего, правда. Он тогда был очень зол – на Захарию, Михаила, Небеса, на все – и был уверен, что так или иначе погибнет в апокалипсисе, поэтому не тратил время на размышления о других областях своей жизни. Например, как что-то в улыбке Каса заставило его живот свернуться в узел.

Кас снимает с Дина куртку и рубашку, стягивает через голову футболку и расстегивает пуговицу и молнию на джинсах. Он останавливается, стянув их на бедра, и обхватывает рукой член Дина, поглаживает его плавно и медленно, большим пальцем потирая головку, пока у Дина не начинают дрожать ноги. Кас целует его спину вдоль позвоночника, касается мягкими губами и языком, затем вылизывает его медленно, влажно и идеально, раскрывая его сначала ртом, потом пальцами, другой рукой лаская член Дина одними костяшками, скользя от основания к головке, снова, и снова, и снова.

Дин отчаянно хочет кончить, когда Кас наконец толкается внутрь, головкой члена упираясь в его дырку, а потом одним движением весь оказывается в нем, выбивая у Дина воздух из легких. Он скребет по стене, ногтями царапая рисунок. Кас обнимает его, положив влажную и теплую ладонь в центр груди, и Дин перестает пытаться сдержать себя и устоять на ногах. Он расслабляется, теряет себя в медленном скольжении члена Каса внутрь и наружу, влажном прикосновении губ к своей шее сзади, сильном укусе в изгиб плеча.

Когда Кас кончает, свет мигает, воздух наполняется запахом озона. Он снова берется рукой за член Дина, дрочит его сильно и быстро и бормочет, что хочет увидеть, как Дин кончает, что хочет это почувствовать, и…

… Будильник на телефоне Сэма начинает вопить Дину прямо в ухо.

* * *

Дин просыпается взбешенный и с таким стояком, что можно забивать гвозди. Но Сэм уже встал, так что Дину остается только улизнуть в ванную и там подрочить, будто ему пятнадцать. Он немного возмущен, что ему приходится стоять сгорбленным над унитазом в туалете дерьмового мотеля, упираясь в стену кулаком и стискивая зубы, и слышать, как в соседней комнате его брат собирает сумку, чтобы они могли убить существо с личинками вместо лица.

Он кончает быстро, поверхностно, и из-за этого чувствует себя только хуже.

* * *

– Что за херня, – выругивается Дин в ответ на предложение Каса Дину с Сэмом охранять периметр, пока он с Ханной будет искать ругару в шахтах. – Ты, блядь, издеваешься?

– Там опасно и темно, – объясняет Кас. Его терпеливый тон учителя начальной школы только подливает масла в огонь у Дина внутри. Он даже не понимает, почему злится.

– И что? Вы, ублюдки, тоже больше не умеете летать.

– Нет, но если мы провалимся в глубокую яму, у нас хватит сил выбраться.

– А я глупый и смертный человек, поэтому должен остаться в машине сидеть на жопе ровно и ждать, пока ты со своей подружкой сделаете всю работу?

– Дин, Ханна не…

– Не хочу это слушать.

Кас громко вздыхает, и это так по-человечески, что Дину хочется врезать ему по лицу.

– Мы пришли помочь.

– Помочь мне? – Дин кричит, его голос резко разносится по мотельной парковке. – Слушай, приятель. Мне не нужна твоя помощь. И ее тоже.

– Дин.

Он сжимает руки в кулаки.

– Я охотился много лет до того, как встретил тебя, и планирую охотиться после того, как ты уберешься обратно на Небеса. Ты мне не нужен. Я не твой дурацкий проект.

– Дин, – Кас рычит своим голосом Ангела Господня, полным негодования и гнева. Дин бьет кулаком по автомату со льдом, чтобы отогнать приливающую к члену кровь куда-то еще.

– Уходи, – Дин жестом указывает на Континенталь, с пассажирского сиденья которого Ханна наблюдает за этой истерикой. – Забирай свою подружку и возвращайся в Небраску.

Долгое время Кас молчит, затем говорит:

– Если ты этого хочешь, Дин Винчестер, – и уходит. Дин снова бьет по автомату со льдом.

* * *

– Что с тобой такое? – спрашивает Сэм. Он не в курсе, что Дину для составления списка ответов потребовалось бы часов пять или шесть.

– Все нормально, Сэмми, – отвечает Дин, сдерживая бушевание. Раньше это не срабатывало, но все бывает впервые. – У меня все хорошо.

– Дин, я серьезно.

Он знает, что Сэм серьезно, – его волосы выглядят так, как всегда, когда он серьезен.

– Просто забудь, ладно?

– Нет. Я хочу узнать, почему ты отослал Каса.

– Я, эм… – Дин берет из холодильника пиво и медлит его открыть, чтобы не смотреть на Сэма. – Я не знаю.

– Я слышал тебя там, – говорит Сэм, что неудивительно. Его, скорее всего, слышали даже глухие в соседнем городе. Повезло еще, что менеджер не вызвал полицию. – Зачем ты его сюда позвал, если не хотел его помощи?

– Я не звал. Он спросил, где мы, когда звонил той ночью. И потом оказался здесь, и она…

– О боже, – в выражении лица Сэма смешиваются ужас, веселье и удивление. – Ты действительно думаешь, что они… – он делает неопределенный, но все же достаточно очевидный жест, и Дина внезапно снова тошнит.

– Нет, я… Нет.

– И тебя это беспокоит потому, что…

– Сэмми, – обрывает его Дин. Он всегда считал, что Сэм в курсе, – на самом деле, он умный и, вероятно, понял все раньше самого Дина, – но никогда не пытался об этом поговорить.

– Чувак, все не так, – говорит Сэм.

Дин фыркает.

– Еще скажи, что она…

– Да, может, она – да, но он… Нет. Ни за что, – улыбается Сэм. – Я хочу сказать, он влюблен в тебя уже много лет.

Дин прячется за пивом, смущенный приливающим к лицу жаром и тем, как сжимается у него горло. Он допивает и со звоном ставит бутылку на стойку, большим пальцем теребя наклейку.

– О, – тихо говорит Сэм. – Ох, ничего себе. Ты правда не знал.

– Не надо. Ты бредишь, – отмахивается Дин.

– Послушай, – кровать скрипит, когда Сэм садится в ее изножье. – Он ехал пять дней подряд, умирая, чтобы помочь мне найти тебя.

– Умирая. – Слово застревает у него в горле, что-то холодное сжимается внутри. – Я знал, что у него проблемы из-за благодати, но не знал… Он умирал?

– Да, и все равно приехал за тобой.

– Это не… Ему просто не хотелось, чтобы рядом ошивался очередной демон.

Сэм издает короткий раздражающий звук.

– Не оскорбляй себя, притворяясь, что веришь в это.

Дин с минуту стоит, барабаня пальцами по расписанной маргаритками стойке и фантомно скучая по Касу. Гнев внезапно покинул его, когда Континенталь с ревом выехал с парковки. Дин не знает, что теперь делать, кроме как ощущать себя одиноким, глупым и ничтожным.

– Пошли, – Сэм кидает ему одну из сумок. – Убьем эту тварь, пока она не устроила очередную аварию. А потом… Я знаю, ты не очень любишь извиняться, но ты позвони ему и скажи, что тебе жаль.

– Он скорее всего не ответит.

– Тогда я позвоню ему и скажу, что он тупее тебя.

* * *

Как и ожидалось, ругару адски уродлив.

Также вполне предсказуемо Дин спотыкается, преследуя его, натыкается на кучу ржавых инструментов и в конечном итоге растягивается поперек старых рельсовых путей с полным ртом земли и чем-то невероятно тяжелым на спине.

* * *

Дин чувствует запах ругару, когда тот подходит достаточно близко. У него нет усиленных ангельских чувств, но тварь воняет, как труп недельной давности. Как только она приближается, вонь заполняет его нос, не оставляя других ощущений.

Он пытается перевернуться на спину, надеясь поднять то, что прижимает его, но оно слишком большое и тяжелое, и тогда мучительная боль вспыхивает в ноге. Скорее всего сломана, черт. Даже если Сэм умудрится убить тварь, им придется адски долго добираться до машины.

Тварь не пытается заговорить – просто склоняется над Дином, хватает его червивыми руками и дергает за рукав, пока тот не рвется по шву, обнажая кожу. Сэм кричит из туннеля, Дин слышит глухой стук его шагов. Из его огнемета вырывается струйка пламени, как в цирковом трюке, но огонь останавливается примерно в футе от ругару, приближающемся к руке Дина.

– Сэмми! Подойди ближе!

Дин шарит вокруг и нащупывает деревянный черенок от лопаты или кирки. Он размахивает им над головой, и ругару отшатывается и шаркает обратно. Еще одна струя огня проносится по туннелю, лижет ногу твари, та кричит и возвращается к Дину настолько злой, что у нее идет пена изо рта.

Еще одна вспышка света – плотного, белого и слишком яркого, чтобы на него смотреть, – и что-то около нее грохочет о землю. 

– Кас, – кричит Дин, не успевая остановить себя, тут же чувствует себя глупо и нелепо, потому что это невозможно – он просто принимает желаемое за действительное. Затем свет вспыхивает еще раз, и Кас оказывается позади ругару, хватает его за шею и отшвыривает прочь. Прежде чем тварь успевает встать на ноги, Ханна кладет руку ему под горло, а затем из глаз, носа и рта твари вырывается дым.

Кас поднимает обломки со спины Дина и быстро проводит рукой по его сломанной ноге. Дин дрожит, зажмурив глаза. Когда он снова открывает их, Кас пристально и пугающе смотрит на него.

– В один прекрасный день, – говорит он тихо, – я, возможно, не смогу тебя исцелить.

Дин позволяет Касу помочь ему, а потом притягивает в объятие. 

– Меня это не волнует. Никогда не имело значения, – его рот находится слишком близко к уху Каса, и это его тоже не беспокоит. – Я рад, что ты здесь.

* * *

Вернувшись на поверхность, они приводят себя в порядок и складывают вещи в машины, а потом стоят в неловком молчании, которое Сэм наконец прерывает, откашливаясь, что Дин сразу же находит подозрительным.

– Итак, Ханна никогда не ела китайскую еду, – говорит он и смотрит на Каса, словно это какое-то чудовищное преступление. – «Счастливый вок» на шоссе все еще должен быть открыт, так что мы возьмем что-нибудь на вынос.

– Сэмми…

– Мы возьмем на всех.

С этими словами Сэм садится в Импалу, словно предатель, которым он и является. Машина мягко заводится и с грохотом направляется в сторону шоссе, оставляя Дина и Каса наедине с Континенталем, тяжелым беззвездным небом и кучей извинений, которые Дин не может произнести. Позади них в еле живом кустарнике сердито стрекочут цикады. Воротник Каса съехал набок, лицо испачкано грязью.

– Кас, – наконец говорит Дин, но тот целует его прежде, чем он продолжает. Кас прижимает его спиной к машине и кладет руку на грудь. Языком он скользит по губам Дина, и тот притягивает его ближе, запускает руку в волосы, решая, что они обсудят это потом.

* * *

В конце концов они оказываются на заднем сиденье Континенталя – там мало места для двух взрослых мужчин, но Кас каким-то образом усаживает Дина в угол сиденья и помещается между его разведенных ног. Он берет его в рот целиком, нетерпеливо, неуклюже и совершенно идеально, Дин скользит рукой по его челюсти, проводит большим пальцем от уголка рта к впадине на щеке, чувствует, как растягиваются его губы, очертания собственного члена, чувствует все.

Он сильно кончает, без конца бормоча имя Каса, выгибает спину, сиденье скрипит, когда он цепляется за него пальцами. Он пытается ответить тем же, как только снова может дышать, но им не хватает места развернуться. Они спутываются друг с другом, Дин оказывается лежащим на сиденье, а Кас растягивается сверху и бесстыдно трется о его бедро, посасывая кожу под его ухом.

– Дин, – выдыхает он, тепло и влажно кончая ему на бедро, – Дин.

Завтра у Дина выступят синяки на запястьях, и это будет великолепно.

* * *

Утром Дин ест холодный жареный рис с креветками, стоя в одних боксерах и опираясь на разрисованную маргаритками стойку. Кас прижимается к нему сзади и утыкается носом в затылок.

Сэм замирает, выходя из ванной, затем говорит:

– Мерзость, – а Дин смеется и бросает в него палочки.


End file.
